Tomboy Forever
by Miss Jonis
Summary: I am sorry to all my readers but i can not continue! Thanks 2 : Elieene,DarkOLightning,xXloveAndTearsXx,Tear Droplet,girl689,Emmoria,Angle Sakura117,loubell and Moon'sAbyss. Once again SORRY and PEACE!


_Tomboy Forever_

_Review:_

_Mikan was a tomboy . She was active and but she was individual, cold, never trust anyone else except for her best friend Hotaru and also keep her feelings and burdens to herself. Until she goes to Alice Gakuen and meets Natsume and Ruka. What!! She hears Hotaru talking to some fashion experts in class to change Mikan!! HELL NO was all Mikan thought of . __Its my first fanfic so don't eat me if I don't get something right! Please enjoy._

_Information:_

_Mikan : 10 years old , best friend Hotaru , hates school and loves sports._

_Hotaru : 10 years old, best friend Mikan, loves food and hates school._

_Nonoka : 10 years old , class mate of Mikan and Hotaru loves school and expert in fashion. Best friend Anna and Sumire._

_Anna : 10 years old , loves clothes , loves school , best friend Nonoka and Sumire. Expert in fashion._

_Sumire : Loves make up , 10 years old, expert in fashion , alright with school and best friend Anna and Nonoka._

_Natsume : Best friend Ruka, hates school , 11 years old , loves Mikan at first sight, and loves sport._

_Ruka : Best friend Natsume, like school, 11 years old , loves sport and simple minded._

_Sport Queen_

_Chapter 1_

__

Information:

Mikan : 10 years old , best friend Hotaru , hates school and loves sports.

Hotaru : 10 years old, best friend Mikan, loves food and hates school.

Nonoka : 10 years old , class mate of Mikan and Hotaru, loves school and expert in fashion. Best friend Anna and Sumire.

Anna : 10 years old , loves clothes , loves school , best friend Nonoka and Sumire. Expert in fashion.

Sumire : Loves make up , 10 years old, expert in fashion , alright with school and best friend Anna and Nonoka.

Natsume : Best friend Ruka, hates school , 11 years old , loves Mikan at first sight, and loves sport.

Ruka : Best friend Natsume, like school, 11 years old , loves sport and simple minded.

Teachers : All teachers except Jinno - sensei is 28 and he is 43 years old.

Sport Queen

Chapter 1

Outside was muddy, wet and no one would want to go outside unless they wanted to get there new shoes and clothes dirty , but there was a girl that just turned 10 7 days ago putted on here old shorts with her old t - shirt with her layered , shoulder length hair tied in a pony tail and a pair of joggers

walked fastly outside to her next door neighbour and knocked on the wet and old door and said HOTaru half yelled and half talked , the door creaked open as the

girl came out in her light purple dress with white spots that came up to her knees with a black ribbon tied around her stomach with her even cutted shoulder length hair tied in a low pony tail in her slippers said

" ah Mikan its you , hold on a sec I'll get dress and be back in 5 minutes." " ok just hurry up " Mikan said emotionlessly.

She then came out in a blue shirt with green shorts that said " Hot Chilli "

on the back with fancy writing with her hair in a side pony tail and had white ravens on.

They walked to a open grassy space that had 2 goal nets on each side, all the boys would hag the field but today seems like its all theirs.

Mikan walked slowly to the edge of the field and made her mark by rubbing her right foot on the wet dirt.

When Hotaru saw this she quickly ran over and said…. Ready, Steady , Go! . Mikan ran to the other side of the field quickly but as she got her left foot on the ground, she slid and fell.

" ah " Mikan got up onto her feet and saw blood running down her leg" there goes another doctor visit " she said quite pissed , she didn't like the doctor because ever times she visits him , he always have to make so dam lame jokes like ,

why did the fox eat the chicken? Doh , the fox was hungry. Hotaru yelled

" Oiiii ! Mikan are you okay!? " " yea……." she said softly

Mikan walked slowly over to Hotaru and said " were going to the Stupid Doctor " pissed off just by saying the word doctor.

" ok…." They both walked slowly over to the city central and looked for the sign "

Stupid Doctor Hound

" they found the place and went in .

Mikan opened the door hardly making it bang when it hit the wall ( that's how strong Mikan is , he he ) she entered and leaving shoe mud marks on the carpet , Mikan was going to open the private room of the doctor's door but Hotaru insisted of doing it since it was embarrassing and people was staring at them .

The doctor and the patient inside was staring at them when they them went in side. Mikan pointed and her scratch when dry blood down her leg, the doctor said kindly to the patient to hold on for a minute . While he walked over to Mikan and Hotaru he got a huge peace of bandage and water with cotton balls .

He socked the cotton ball in the water and wiped the blood off mikan's leg and placed the bandage onto mikan's scratch.

When Mikan and Hotaru was making their way out of the door, the doctor suddenly said " hey I done your knee now u have to finish off my joke " " whatever Hotaru said just make it quick or else you wanna get bashed up by us " she said grinning and her right hand like paper and the other hand as rock and bashing 'em together ( does that make sense ? ) " aright , ahem, ok, why did the fox - " "because he was hungry " Hotaru and Mikan said quickly and boredly.

" o oh I guess you know that joke, ha ha ….. You may go "

Mikan and Hotaru rushed to the exit quickly. " you were right Mikan , he really is a stupid doctor "

"whatever "

Mikan was walking and was spacing out when she bumped into some-one , the man looked down ( cuz he was very tall ) at mikan and he said " my, my guess who have bumped into me , HAHAHAHAH !! " "hahahahaah " laughed his gang.

" sorry " said Hotaru scaredy

" well just because you said sorry I'm still not going to let you go for bumping into me ! " said the man furiously

" just let us go or we won't hurtcha " said mikan calmly .

" ha ha just let us go or we won't hurtcha hahaha " said one of his gang mates with the others laughing

Mikan got very pissed and Hotaru looked kinda um…….. Pissed and worried? Then someone saw this with their two eyes and walked over with his gang and……….

STAY TUNE !!

Please review !!


End file.
